


Care Bear with Fangs

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Series: Whedonverseandbeyond Spring 11 Story Tree Challenges [8]
Category: Angel: the Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is riling at the disparaging comment Cordy made about his virility (cough), ie his ability to be a big bad vamp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care Bear with Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> First Word: Care  
> Last Word: Her
> 
> Part of the Story Tree Drabble Challenge at Whedonverse and Beyond http://www.whedonverseandbeyond.net/forum/showthread.php?s=7ec8971f0696a9c6bacd7671345cec98&p=84118&mode=linear#post84118

Care Bear with fangs... Angel has fangs and he sure knows how to use them! People in the world still shiver over recounting of his exploits. He can't believe Cordelia went there, Care Bear with Fangs... He'll show her how he uses his fangs. On her long, elegant neck, on her white and firm breast, on her toned and creamy thighs... Fuck! He has to get out of this rut. 

Cordelia is seating there at her desk; not a care in the world. Looking at the latest fashion issue of a magazine he is sure he is paying for. She is his friend, loyal, trustworthy, beautiful and honest. He supposes if he must face the reality, here is as safe a place to do so. Among friends, in the one place he can call home. Yeah, maybe he is Angel, the Care Bear with Fangs; Beats being Angelus and going on a bloody rampage. The world really ought to thank him! And, he sure ought to thank her!

 

The End.

Thanks for reading!

Also found on my LJ at http://cordy69.livejournal.com/17845.html


End file.
